Care of Creatures
by Zer0Write
Summary: Harmony Potter find herself in the hand of Fenrir Greyback. What happens when he shows himself to care more than any before? Fem!Harry Rewrite of Rise of the Creatures HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 (Rescue?)

**Here's the rewrite of my story, Rise of the Creatures.**

 **No Promise that it will follow perfectly to the old version.**

 **Care of Creatures**

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

Lying curled up upon the floor was a petite girl. The girl had raven black hair and looked to be around eleven or twelve. Her clothes were beginning to get soaked with blood as it oozed from her wounds. Lashes covered her back, swelled painfully from the bruising of what little skin was left. Welts pulsed as she softly traced her legs with swollen hands. The petite girl wondered how long it had been since the end of her fourth her at Hogwarts. Odd name for a school, but it was no ordinary school. Just like it was no ordinary girl lying upon the floor. The girl was none other than the Tri-Wizard Tournament winner, Harmony Potter. Fourteen-year-old Harmony lied curled in a ball, trying not to make a noise. She feared what her uncle might do if she was too loud. Already she had been beaten so much, she couldn't remember how long she had left until school started again. Hogwarts was her home. Despite all the life-threatening situations she had been in, it was where she felt safe. Her first friends were made on the train ride there. Ron and Hermione. _Wonder if they're worrying about me. Uncle Vernon probably hasn't sent any of the 'I'm okay' letters._ Harmony shifted, before shoving her hand into her mouth. Her foot had hit the door of the cupboard she was stuffed in. Upon hearing that she had been involved with the death of another student, her uncle shoved her in there. After beating her, of course. Her thoughts drifted to her adventures. They would be quite the tale if anyone cared to ask. A sudden bang jolted her from her thoughts. Heavy footsteps thundered up the stairs, shaking dust from the ceiling of her little haven. _No one to hurt me in my quiet, dark haven. Just me and the spiders._ A roar descended from upstairs. Her uncle's voice screamed at someone. A deep voice roared back, sending her uncle screaming and slamming the door. Harmony tried making out what was holler but found it was like she was under water. More dust fluttered down from the ceiling. Harmony stilled and quieted her breathing. The door to her tiny room creaked as someone pulled at it. With a crack, it was ripped from its hinges. _Aunt Petunia's gonna blame me. I don't wanna be in trouble._ A callused hand dragged her from her haven as growls echoed in her ears. Blearily, she looked at who it was. A large man with silver hair and a fur coat was holding her up. As he placed her on her feet, she couldn't stop the shriek from escaping her throat. He let go of her. Pleads left her mouth as she collapsed. Soft words reached her ears as darkness crept around her vision. _Yay. None thing to cause hurt in the dark._

XXLINEBREAKXX

Worried eyes stared at the prone form on the floor. Blood was staining the rug beneath the girl. She was covered in wounds. _Why had she begged not to be hurt? This was supposed to be the righteous Girl-Who-Lived, not an abused child._ The man knelt, carefully picking the girl up. His worry increase at the weight of the girl. She weighted no more than an eight-year-old. He quickly left the house. Running, his thoughts were jumbling around about how the Golden Girl could be in such a state. Could the light really be ignoring the abuse? That whale of a man had called her a freak. He entered the forest as he came upon it. Once out of sight of the road, he vanished with a crack. Reappearing in what look to be a nomadic tribe, he began running once again. He entered a tent, calling for help. An elder woman approached, taking control at the sight of the child in his arms. He was ordered out of the tent. He sat a little to the side of the entrance, waiting. Many had neared to ask what had happened. The man stayed silent, worry pulling his lips into a frown. Anger swelled. What was going on with this girl?

"Fenrir." The man turned, seeing the elderly woman with blood stained clothes. Raising, he let out a sigh.

"How bad was it?" he asked. The woman's eyes softened. Leading him in, she informed him of the wounds: lashes across the back, cigar burns on her feet, bruising all over, especially around the throat, burns along her wrists, and severe malnourishment. Fenrir couldn't stop the growls as his vision turned red. Soft whimpers made him freeze. Glancing down, his eyes meet a vivid green. The tiny teen he had brought back was awake. She stared, terror lighting her eyes.

XXLINEBREAKXX

It was a surprise when her eyes saw brown as she woke. Muffled voices enacted from a little away. Slowly, Harmony turned her head. Fur. She was lying on a pile of furs. Other lay about. Some looked like they were merely sick while others had large gashes. Growling jolted her attention back the people talking. It was the man from earlier. He was speaking with an elderly woman. The growls suddenly raised in volume. Fear snatched her breathe. Whimpers escaped her. The man turned, looking down at her. Amber eyes meet teary green. Moony had those eyes. Was he a werewolf? The man stepped toward her. She tried to back away but the man grabbed her.

"Shush, sweet one, I'm not going to hurt," he cooed. His hand stroked her hair. Harmony looked up at the man, wary of him. Everyone else had hurt her before, knowingly or not. Why would this man be any different? "careful of your wounds, little cub. We don't want anything to reopen."

"W-where a-am I?" she whispered. The man scooped her up, settling her in his lap. He continued to stroke her hair, rocking slightly.

"We're at my pack's current home. I brought you here after you passed out. I understand that you're afraid but I won't hurt you. My names Fenrir. I hope you don't mind that I'm a werewolf." The man, Fenrir, spoke in a quiet voice. He sounded shy about being a werewolf. _Fenrir. Where have I heard that name before?_ Maybe it was okay to trust him. He felt safe. _Wait! No, that's the man Moony talked about. Fenrir Greyback. He serves Voldemort._ Panic rose. Her breathes were coming quick and shallow. A hand rubbed her back. The man was cooing soft words. "What's wrong, little cub?"

"Y-you w-work for V-Voldemort." Terror laced her voice. Was she going to die? Death was supposed to be an escape, not a punishment for just being born. She was clutched to a muscled chest. The hand returned to her hair, humming echoed instead of words.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. He's just as responsible as the light for your abuse. I want to help you if you'll let me." He waited for her to decided. She shakily nodded. "Alright, do you know what state your vaults are in?"

"Vaults? I only know of my trust vault." Rage twisted Fenrir's face. Whimpers caused him to calm down. He glanced over at the woman. She held up two fingers before heading other to another person.

"Alright, we have two day before you can leave the Healer's care. I'll teach you some of what you'll need to know before we head to Gringotts to get this worked out. Have you at least received any letter from Gringotts?

"No." her voice was quiet, almost ashamed. Fenrir sighed once more. He lied harmony down. Quickly shedding his coat, he draped it over her.

"It's not your fault. I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep, Little cub." Harmony hummed softly. The coat was fur. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut. A voice echoed in her ears. "Goodnight, Cub."

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

 **So, what do ya think? I hope it's better or at least a little more flowing.**

 **I own nothing. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!**

 **See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Of Safety and Doubts)

**What's up? I'm back with the next chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who left reviews!**

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

Warmth curled softly around her. Harmony sighed. It was another dream and soon she'd have to wake up. Waking up was always the worst part of the day. Her aunt would shriek and if she didn't move fast enough it would lead to another beating. The dream itself was similar to previous ones but this time she had been rescued by Fenrir Greyback. Odd choice of savior but dreams didn't have to make sense. Fenrir had gotten her patched up and promised to teach her things. He also put his coat over her. It was a soft fur one, almost like she was cuddly with a wolf. Oh, how she wished it were real. Unwillingly, her eyes drifted open. The murmurs of people talking reached her ears. Blinking, she wondered who Aunt Petunia might how over and why she didn't make her cook. She rolled over cautiously, only to see the same ceiling as her dream. It was then that she noticed the tent with the same people and things from her dream as well. _It wasn't a dream? I-I'm really f-free._ Tears slipped down her face. Her hand clutched the fur coat pooled in her lap. It was all real. She had actual been saved for her relatives. Fenrir was… when was Fenrir supposed to show up? Harmony didn't believe that he'd actually waste time teaching her of all things. He was the alpha of a pack, one of the largest she'd heard. He wouldn't have time to teach her. A thought slipped through her head. What if he lied about hurting her? What if he takes her to Voldemort? Whimpers threatened to enact but she forced them down. Footsteps drew near, as Harmony shook from fright. A woman came to knee beside her. She set a bowl of what looked to broth next to her along with a small roll. Harmony waited until the woman had moved away before cautiously taking a drink of the broth. It was very good. Beef broth that seemed to be home made. Glancing about, she dipped the roll in it and took a bite. Harmony finished the roll and a quarter of the broth before she felt full. Setting the bowl back down, panic rose. Was this a test to see how well she behaved? Was she going to be punished for eating? As her breathes came faster, she felt pressure on her chest. It was like Dudley was sitting on her again. Suddenly, she was cradled against a warm chest. Fenrir's voice was shushing her softly. Once the pressure had vanished, she sat back. He smiled at her. Why was he smiling?

"Morning Cub," he murmured. She nodded to him, not trusting herself to speak. "Alright, so we need to get you ready for what we might face at Gringotts. Your father was the head of house for his family. That means he took care of the finances, properties, and legal issues of the family. The Potters are an Ancient and Noble House. Basically, that means your family is an old on of high standing with a lot of money. So, we'll probably leave the financial stuff to the goblins. As a head of an Ancient and Noble House, you'll have a seat on the Wizengamot. You'll vote on the laws passed and revised. There is also the chance you'll inherit creature blood from your parents. Creature Blood can simply be enhanced abilities like hearing or smell. It can also be becoming the creature. Don't worry about that today. I have some books for you to read while I attend to my duties. These books are over etiquette, lordship, and politics. Any questions so far?"

"Um… W-why is it th-that you're h-helping me so m-much?" she stuttered out. Fenrir sighed heavily. Harmony shifted her gaze to the ground. Does he regret it?

"The Greyback have a contract with your family." Harmony's eyes snapped back to him. "I am helping you because you need it and I would kill my pack and I if I don't. Don't take this wrong. Even if the contract didn't exist, I would help you. No child should be abused. The contract is merely one of my ancestors being stubborn and insisting on repaying one of yours for saving the pack. A disease had infected us, and one of your family helped heal the ill." That was a decent reason. He was doing it because he had to. It made more sense than just because he thought her treatment was wrong. After all, if her own relatives hated her, why would anyone else care for her? He gave her a sad smile, almost as though he thought she wasn't getting something. Fenrir left for his duties, letting the silence cloak her. She picked up the etiquette book and began reading.

XXLINEBREAKXX

The next day passed quickly. Fenrir appeared after breakfast again and quizzed her on some of what she'd read. Harmony absorbed what she had read quickly. Usually if she didn't there have been some kind of punishment. One of the women working in the healer's tent had brought her some better fitting clothes. They kept feeding her broth and a roll for her meals, though. Harmony was anxious tomorrow they were supposed to go to Gringotts. What would they find out? Did she really have more vaults? If she did, Ron would have a fit if he ever found out just how much she had. The thought made her pause. Ron was always jealous of her apparent wealth while Hermione could stand anyone out smarting her. Were they really friends? She had always heard friends would want you to do your best. Ron wanted her to take the easy way out and nothing she did seemed good enough for Hermione. Harmony loved the idea of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She couldn't remember ever putting Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as her class choices or if they even asked her. She went with it because she had been in the Med-Wing when they were supposed to choose. Though, she did copy Hermione's notes with a nifty spell her had found. Maybe she'd try and test into the correct classes this year. Both of her friend would throw a fit. In fact, they insolated her from others. Neville would have been a wonderful friend if Ron wasn't always driving him away. So lost in her thoughts, Harmony didn't hear Fenrir settling down beside her.

"Sickle for your thoughts," he offered. She jolted before calming.

"I'm beginning to believe there is something going on with my friends," she confessed. "They don't act like people say friends should and they isolate me from others. It's almost like they're trying to get me to do horribly and not learn anything at times." Fenrir took one of her hands. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

"You can always confront them once you get back to school. For now, let's focus on tomorrow. We'll floo over early to avoid being spotted by others. There is a chance this could be a long meeting, though it could also be a short meeting as well. I'll see you in the morning, Cub."

"Night, Fenrir."

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

 **So that's all for now. What do you guys think? Any suggestions?**

 **If you DON'T like, DON'T read.**

 **Caught ya'll next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Gringotts)

**What's up? So, I've been trying to make the chapters longer than the last versions.**

 **I'd love to hear them. Big thanks to those giving encouragements through reviews. I enjoy reading them. Enough of my babbling. On to the story.**

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

Morning saw Fenrir stalking through the pack's current home, toward the healer's tent. Harmony was probably still asleep. It was around five and he hated the need to wake her early. Sadly, they had to go early to avoid being spotted. As he entered the tent, he caught sight of Harmony. She was already up and eating. He noticed the tension in her shoulders and the flinch when anyone passed by. Pausing, his wolf roared. Those horrendous people had turned her into a shy, stunted girl. He calmed himself. As he approached, she turned. A soft murmur of morning reached his ears. Returning her greeting, he asked how she was. Harmony happily replied, relaxing more in his presence.

Harmony spoke softly, answering Fenrir's inquire about her. He seemed to be sincerely interested. The elderly woman tapped on his shoulder. She finished eating as Fenrir spoke with the healer. Fixing her clothes, she crawled out from under the blankets. Fenrir offered her a hand. She couldn't stop herself from clinging to him as they left the tent. People stared as Fenrir led her through the camp. Harmony kept her gaze down. Submission usually get her an easier punishment. Since it was a werewolf pack, it'd probably work the same. They came upon an old cottage. The wood was worn, color faded, and the windows cracked. The inside wasn't any better. It was covered in dust. The only thing inside was a fireplace. So, they would be flooing over to Gringotts. Fenrir swooped her into his arms, grabbed some powered and stepped through the fire. Coughing slightly, Harmony glanced about at the marble floor and eerie flames that greeted them. Gringotts was ever proper and cold almost. Fenrir set her down and led her to one of the counters. He spoke with the Goblin, who sneered down at her, for several moments before they were led to an office. The office had an organized messy look: papers were stacked, ink wells lined, and books stuffed into place. Harmony sat on the edge of her seat. Would they blame her for not receiving letters? She didn't know how the mail system worked or that Gringotts regularly sent clients letters. Warmth surrounded her hand. Fenrir was rubbing circles with his thumb, making her realize that she was beginning to panic. A regal looking goblin stalked in. His eyes narrowed at Harmony.

"Miss Potter," he drawled, rather like Professor Snape would. "How nice of you to finally came for a meeting."

"I w-wasn't a-aware that I w-was s-supposed to h-have a m-meeting." She couldn't stop stammering. The goblin was about to reply when Fenrir interrupted.

"Her mail has been block. She hasn't received mail outside of her Hogwarts letters and those of her friends. I think someone is purposely trying to kept her ignorant of her inheritance." The goblin paused. Shifting until he found the correct sheet, he read through something. Growling, the goblin looked back to them. He quickly set a bowl and a silver knife onto the desk. He poured a potion in the bowl before placing a quill in it. Meeting her eyes, he spoke.

"We need to do a blood test and recall the keys. You're lucky that our owl showed sign of a blocking ward. I am Ragnok, director of Gringotts. Miss Potter, you will need to put seven drops of blood into this bowl." As he finished, he held out the knife to her. She poked a hole into her index finger. The blood dripped into the milk liquid, turning it pink before it absorbed it. After the liquid had absorbed her blood, the quill floated out and began writing on the parchment beside the bowl. As they waited, a thought occurred to Harmony.

"Ragnok, would it be possible to emancipate me?" she meekly asked. Ragnok stared her down, questioning why she was asking. "It's just that I don't trust anyone to have such control over me and I did compete in a government contest as an adult."

"It might be possible depending on what contest you competed in."

"It was the TriWizard Tournament." Ragnok looked at her. He seemed to be thinking about the possibilities.

"Yes, that would make you eligible to be emancipated. Let's look at your results." He skimmed the parchment before handing it to her. She read through it, letting her jaw drop. It read:

 _Harmony Chaos Potter_

 _Father: James Potter_

 _Blood: Pure/Creature; Imp_

 _Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Adopted)_

 _Blood: Pure/Creature; Nymph_

 _Blood Status:_

 _50% Imp (Blocked)_

 _30% Nymph (Blocked)_

 _20% Wizard_

 _Magic Abilities:_

 _Paresltoungue: 85% blocked (Dumbledore)_

 _Mind Magics: 90% blocked (Dumbledore)_

 _Beast Speech: 100% Blocked (Dumbledore)_

 _Effects:_

 _Love Potion; linked to Ronald Weasley_

 _Loyalty Potion; linked to Dumbledore_

 _Hatred Potion; linked to Malfoy_

 _Inheritance(s):_

 _Potter – Father_

 _Peverell – Father_

 _Gryffindor – Father_

 _Stormthrone – Mother_

 _Black – Godfather_

 _Syltherin – Conquest_

 _Withdraws:_

 _Monthly: Albus Dumbledore 100,000 galleons; Molly Weasley 2,000 galleons; Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger 900 galleons_

 _Yearly: Vernon Dursely 10,000 galleons; Order of the Phoenix 5,000 galleons_

Despair filled Harmony. People she called family and friends were stealing from her. The Durselys were getting money and she was let to sleep in a cupboard. Fenrir pulled the parchment from her as tears began slipping down her face. Growls made her squeak, instinctively curling up. She was lifted and settle onto Fenrir's lap. He rocked her softly as he spoke with Ragnok.

"Harmony, we're going to get your creature blood unblocked, okay?" she nodded softly. Fenrir carried her as they were led down the hallways. Ragnok gesture for them to enter a room through a pair of double doors. The room was carved with swirling lines that started in the middle of the room. She was told she would be naked in the middle while several goblins chanted. Fenrir would be at one side of the room. She would experience some pain but it should be a lot. After she stripped, Harmony lied where she was told. Seven goblins surrounded her. They began chanting. Harmony forced herself to remain calm. Suddenly, she felt something swirling around her. Green and silver streaks of light dance above her as the chanting grew softer. Pain flared on her forehead and just below the small of her back. Light blinded her as the pain seared across her body. Letting loose a scream, Harmony felt like someone was trying to turn her into taffy. She lied still until the pain faded. Gasps echoed. She sat up, covering herself with her arm, noticing the stares. She bit her lip. Did they think she was a freak? Fenrir stepped forward. A smile slide across his face.

"You look beautiful, cub." He offered her a robed. After she pulled it on, he helped her up and showed her to a mirror. There was no way. Harmony stared at the reflection. A petite young woman stood before her. Her skin looked like moonbeams. Pure night black hair brought out glittering emerald eyes. The vision was enhanced by the stubby, black horns and loins tail she had. She stilled looked a little on the young side though. Glancing at Fenrir, she felt her lips twitch into a small smile. Ragnok nodded.

"The horns and tail are from your Imp blood while the coloring is from your Nymph blood. I don't know what kind of Nymph you are though," he explained. Fenrir grinned, letting Harmony dress.

"She's an earth Nymph. Her magics got the same lively feel to it," He chuckled. "It explains why my wolf calls to her."

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

 **I've made some changes to help move the plot. What do you think of this chapter? Any suggestion on stories you think I should read?**


	4. Chapter 4 (New Things)

**Hey, what's us?**

 **Ace Trainer Jessie – It's a father-daughter relationship.**

 **Vi38 – thanks!**

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

Harmony shuffled close to Fenrir as they were led back to Ragnok's office. Fenrir hand lied an arm across her shoulders. He had said she was beautiful but that couldn't be right. She wasn't beautiful. She was a freak. Now, she was even a freak amongst wizards. Something had to be wrong with her. Her once friends had been stealing from her. Dumbledore had tried to get her killed several times. There was first year with the three-headed dog. second with the basilisk. Three was her godfathers and peter Pettigrew. Four year was that horrendous tournament. Fenrir let her retake her seat. Ragnok flipped through some paper. Harmony was chewing on her lip as Fenrir leaned forward. Ragnok sighed.

"Well, Miss Potter would you like to claim your title?" She gulped. Titles. She would have to appear in public. It was possible that she would have to be in front of large crowds, at the center of people's attentions. The pressure was building again. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"W-what w-would I h-have to d-do?" She tried to stop the stuttering. Pathetic. She was worthless and couldn't even pretend to have worth. Would he scream at her, like Uncle Vernon usually does? Ragnok, thankfully, ignored her stuttering and explained what she had to do. She would drop blood onto a small box and call out to claim her titles. Ragnok then place a rune decorated box upon the desk. The runes swirled like the breeze through a forest. She picked up the silver knife again. After pricking a finger, she let three drops hit the box. It was always her bleeding.

"I, Harmony Chaos, call up magic to judge me and call to claim my lordships." She had forced herself not to stutter. Her voice wavered as she forced the sentence. She desperately wanted something of her family but she didn't believe that she deserved to had the titles. The chest glowed bright white, before dimming. Ragnok opened the chest, revealing several rings. Gems glittered as each ring sat, glowing as stunning as the next. The first was a golden ring with a crest of a unicorn rearing. The next was also golden with a triangle with a line down the middle and a circle inside. A rearing loin decorated the next gold one and a basilisk was upon the silver ring next to it. The next silver ring had a grim as the crest. The last was bronze. Its crest was a storm cloud behind a throne. She glanced up at Ragnok. He informed her that all the rings that appeared belonged to her. Slowly, she placed the rings on. The resized to fit her fingers and together. The gold rings rest on her right index, silver upon her middle and bronze on the ring finger. Ragnok informed then that her accounts would be investigated and he would see to it that she got an overview of everything. He handed her a list of properties she owned.

 _Potter Manor – Gifted to Molly Weasely_

 _Peverell Castle – Gifted to Albus Dumbledore_

 _Marauder's Pad – London, England_

 _Potter Cottage – Destroyed; Ministry made monument_

 _Hogwarts – Particle owner; Public use (school)_

 _Slytherin Manor – in use by second heir; unplottable_

 _Gryffindor Manor – unused; unplottable_

 _Stormthrone Castle – in use (Creature Safe House); unplottable_

 _Stormthrone apartments – Knockturn Alley; Rented by Various Creatures._

"C-can you g-get my pr-properties back, p-please," She asked. Ragnok nodded. She felt sick. They had lied to her and stolen from her. She wanted to curl up and vanish. Fenrir thanked Ragnok as he showed them to a private Floo. Fenrir plucked her up again, calling out a store name. Upon arriving, Fenrir told her that they were going to get her some fitting clothes. He pushed her gently toward the girl's section. For the next couple of hours, she tried on various pieces. T-shirts, skirts, pant, shoes, vest, coats, sweatshirts, and dresses. Harmony had never been so different clothes. Finally, they decided on what to get. There were several graphic tees, sweats, jeans, skirts, a few dresses, a zip-up hoodie, and a sweatshirt. She also got a pair of boots, and a pair of converse. Fenrir insisted on her wearing some of her new clothes out. He shrunk the bags before leading her to another store. It was a cozy looking book store. He stepped up to the counter, speaking quietly to the attendant. Harmony found her eyes wandering about the shop. The bookcases were well worn and several books looked the same. An elderly woman was perusing the selection while what looked to be man was on the other side of the shop. The attendant suddenly hurried past. Harmony slunk closer to Fenrir. She felt like the man across the shop was staring at her. His eyes glowed amber. He reminded her of someone, though she couldn't remember who. As the attendant dropped off books, Harmony was left wondering what Fenrir had planned. Fire seemed to dance across her thighs as the staring man dared to approach. Fenrir's shoulders grew tense, as he pulled her slightly behind him.

"Remus," he stiffly greeted, "Fancy running into you." The man absently nodded. He leaned, glancing at her again. Recognition entered his eyes as she peeked up.

"Chaos… Cub, what are you doing with Fenrir?" The gentleness of his voice made her fully meet his gaze. A thirty something man with shaggy brown hair stared at her. A scar stretched up his neck. Harmony didn't want to but foolish hope rose up.

"M-moony?" Fenrir wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the man grinned. Fenrir and Remus, which she nearly didn't believe, spoke. It ended with Remus agreeing to come back with them to the pack home. As Fenrir was paying for the books, a thought crept into her mind. What if Remus was against her? He seemed to hate being a werewolf. Wouldn't he hate her for being a creature too? She desperately hoped not. Losing someone else would crush.

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

 **So, how do you like it? I'm a little late this week. The story was getting jumble with other ideas. -.- Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it.**

 **Also, I own absolutely nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Family and Plans)

**How's it going guys? Anyone read another interesting story?**

 **Legally I only own the OC.**

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

Harmony was curled amongst the fur within Fenrir's tent. He and Remus were seated upon a fur not far from her. They spoke in quiet voices. Harmony shifted her gaze back to her book. She had been reading about her creature blood. Nymphs were fairly simple. Nymphs controlled certain elements of nature. She was an earth nymph, judging by her coloring. So, she could probably control the earth or plants to an extent. Imps, however, were rather interesting. They had powers to spawn chaos. Most were simply pranks or mindlessly scrambling that were caused. Imp had a vicious streak it seemed. It worried Harmony greatly. She couldn't imagine harming anyone just for amusement. She nearly shrieked when she reached the part about mating in both books. Nymphs had destined mates while imps chose their mates. As she was reading about imp mates, she came across the sections about Royal Imps. They were of certain bloodlines, one of which was the Stromthrone line. She wondered if the mixing of her parents' blood would make her one. Royal imps were said to have a tattoo of wings somewhere.

"Cub?" She glanced up. Remus was crouched before her. He had a soft look in his eyes. She slowly slipped into a sitting position. "How are you doing? Everything seems to have happened quickly."

"I-I'm okay." Her voice stayed quiet. Warm eyes softened. He stretched a hand toward her. She couldn't stop the flinch that greeted him. He stilled his hand. Cautiously, she reached and grabbed his hand. A grin lit his face.

"I think it's good that you've discovered that truth, though terrible how you did. I've got a lot to tell you." He seemed different than before. His eyes glowed for a moment. "This will probably overwhelm you. Your Father, Sirius and I never really trusted Dumbledore. We knew of his ways of playing people like puppets. He let Sirius go to jail and I was blocked from any contact with you. Your Mother found out about his schemes when he tried to stop her from finding her mate. James told her everything but Dumbledore played them well. I found out Fenrir was my mate in our sixth year. Sirius found a block on his creature blood the same year. James had come into his the year before. Lily the year after. Dumbledore used many tricks to control us. Potions, spells, and rituals. Nothing seemed to be too far for him. We wanted you to escape that. Sirius and I have been trying to find a way to tell you. I'm so sorry, cub."

"Dumbledore is keeping him somewhere, right?" Remus nodded in answer. "So, why not ask a house-elf to get him out?" Both men stared at her. Before she could apologize, Fenrir barked out a laugh. Remus smacked a hand to his face. Both men sent her grins. Fenrir praised her on pointing out something they both missed. Remus patted her head, saying he was going to arrange things with Fenrir. As the men moved closer to speak once more, Harmony frowned. Dumbledore was forcing people to be his puppets. She wondered how many simple did what he said because the only other options were to trampled on or work for a mad man. If only there was another way. A side that worked toward the betterment of the world instead of forcing things one way or the other. She wished people like Remus could be treated equally. _Wait. No. I don't think anyone would listen to me._ Emerald eyes dimmed as she gazed down at her books. Thoughts of werewolves begging for work, creatures crying for help, flashed through her mind. _They may not listen but someone must, at the very least, try. I might as well use that stupid title for all its worth_.

"Aunty Moon?" Remus jolted. He turned to look at her, shock coloring his face. Fenrir raised an eyebrow in her directions. "Is it possible to start another side to this war?"

"What do you mean?" Curiosity lit their eyes as Harmony crawled closer. She settled herself in front of them.

"I mean like a group that actively work toward bettering our world. Not opening it to muggle way or slaughtering to protect tradition but honestly trying to work things out. I… I want a world were werewolves can have jobs. A world where finding out that you have a creature inheritance doesn't mean that you have to live in fear." They sat in silence after her rant. Her heart was racing. Would they think her stupid? As sweat gathered in her palms, Fenrir tilted his head.

"It could work but we'll need a lot more help than just a pack of wolves." Her head shot up. They supported her! She grinned even as tear slipped down her face. She curled up in between them.

"I think we could try starting with Neville." She sniffled softly. "Maybe the Weasley twins. I don't think they know about what their siblings and mother have done. Luna and the rest of the DA could help. With the twins help I get reach some of the older kids."

"What are you planning this order of yours to do?" Remus was ever the teacher, asking the important questions. Harmony paused. What would need to be done once they had followers. They would need people in the ministry and people out helping creature get to where they needed.

"Well some would be in the ministry slowly weeding through people. They'd find out who we could trust, those that would work toward the same goal. They'd also start either reviewing old laws or forming new ones. Others would be out working with creatures and muggleborns. This would allow the muggleborn to possible learn our traditions and why they are the way they are. It would also give creatures a steady job or shelter from attacks in some cases. I know that the Stormthrone own two places set up for creatures to live at. Apartments in Knockturn alley and the Stormthrone castle. So, people could point creature there from now. I'll have to double check both first. Most would be spying and feeling out possible recruits." Remus nodded. They spoke for a while before Remus muttered about finding a house-elf to get Sirius out from Dumbledore's watch. Harmony suggested he asked Dobby. As soon as she spoke, a crack filled the air. Dobby stood before them.

"Oh, mistress Harmony, Dobby bes happy to helps you. Whats can Dobbys do?" he chippered excitedly.

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it any good? Dobby is making an appearance in this once.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up, guys? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I started this on Valentine's day. *cackles* I was happy to get chocolate. Anyway, onto the story**

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

" _Whats can Dobbys do?"_

They stared at the house-elf standing before them. Harmony couldn't stop herself, giggles bursting forth. She sent the excited elf a smile. It would work perfectly.

"Dobby, can you get Sirius out from the order's headquarters?" he nodded excitedly. After a pause, he asked where he should take him. She stretched, snatching the papers regarding her properties. Peverell Castle was the largest property, excluding the Stromthrone castle. She titled her head. The grounds were large enough to host a pack trice the size of Fenrir's. Peeking at said man, she wondered if they would like to stay there.

"Hey, Uncle Faolan. Would your pack want to stay on one of my properties?" She noticed Dobby's eyes widened as he waited for an answer. Remus squeezed her shoulder softly while Fenrir gapped at her.

"Cub, you don't have to house the pack just because I helped you. And what's with calling me Faolan?" She ducked her head, flushing red.

"F..Faolan is Gaelic for wolf. I…I'm not o…offering because y…you helped me b…but because I w…want to…" Fenrir pulled her against his chest. He rubbed her back, a deep rumbling enacting from him. Remus hummed softly behind her.

"I think that would be wonderful. I'll speak with the pack about it. For now, what's the plan that pretty mind of yours has?"

"Well, if the pack joins us, we'll live at Peverell Castle. The castle lands are big enough to hold three packs your size, so we'll section one part of to farm and use the surrounding forest to hunt. They can choose whether to sleep indoors or in tents as they are. Sirius would join us there. It would be our base of operations. Being unplottable would allow us to have meetings without worry about any sheeple tracking us. There are bound to be potions, spells, and such to help us there. Once we finish settling in, we can contact the beings of our side. It would also help others recover if they knew they were safe." They stared down at her. Her cheeks burn as tears began to prick at her eyes. Did they think it was a stupid idea? She thought she was doing good, that they would support her.

"Dobbys be checking for elves at Mistress' Castle. Hes tell the others to get it ready for Mistress' guest." With that, he vanished in a crack. Fenrir stood up, stretching.

"You better get to writing those letters. We'll want to know who we'll need to pick up. I'll go speak with the pack about moving." Remus grinned as Fenrir stalked from the den. Harmony sent a shaky smile in return. He handed her some paper before helping her pen the letters. By the time Fenrir returned, they were finished. They general read:

 _Dear,_

 _I've found some shocking betrayals. The Bumblebee has hidden my inheritance from me. Please meet the teaching moon at the Leaky Cauldron at one o'clock Saturday._

 _Little Chaos._

She sent a letter to Luna, Neville, and the twins. She hoped that the twins were on her side. They were the closest to brothers that she had. Not for the first time, she wondered if she should have gone to Slytherin house instead of Gryffindor. She hoped Neville's grandmother would let him come. It was Tuesday, so they had three days before they would meet the other. It should be enough time to get everything ready. Fenrir cheerful informed her the pack would love to live on the grounds. They'd prefer to continue living in tents, though the healers would like to use the indoors. Harmony grinned. Remus laughed softly before shooing her to bed. Her dreams were filled with hope instead of nightmares for once.

The next three day had been spent moving the pack to the ground, meeting the house-elves, and exploring the castle. The Greyback pack quickly sent up, familiarized themselves with the land, and even started working on farming. Harmony had rooms cleaned, and began looking through the library. It was larger than Hogwarts. The library held a book that summoned what one was looking for. Harmony happened upon several potions recipes that seemed like they would help others recover from long exposure to Dementors. Remus said they'd find someone to brew it. She was now standing in the parlor, waiting for Moony to return with her friends. That is, if they really are her friends. Twisting her hands to remove the sweat building, she nearly screamed when the fire flare green. Neville was the first through, followed by Luna and the twins. She let out a shaky smile. The twins bounced in front of her.

"We hear…" "that our family…" "has done you some major wrongs." She giggled. Their twin speech never failed to make her smile. She whispered out a greeting. Sweat was pouring out her palms. Would they believe her? Neville suggested they sit and hear what she had to say. Stammering, she revealed what she had learned and who had done it. The twin immediately assured her they were on her side and would be delighted to help. Neville had they were supposed to be god-siblings so he'd stand by her. Luna, however, merely said that she would free a basilisk before it was over. She beamed at them.

"I want a world where people don't have to hide, so Fred, George, would you two make some things that could cause chaos in a battle. Neville, I need you to start making political moves, or at least gather more people to our views. Luna, I know people think you're crazy so would you mind keeping an ear out for information we can use." At their nods, Harmony flopped into her seat. She hadn't been able to stop pacing the room. It was easier to breath now that she had friends at her side.

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

 **Sorry, about the late update. I really need to work on self-control. I let myself be distracted by Undetale. Lolz.**


	7. Chapter 7 (More greed)

**Hey, What's up? Yes. Yes. I know. I suck at updating regularly.**

 **Thank you to all who have marked this as favorite or followed it.**

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

The days following the meeting were blurred. Reading books and papers, organizing the lands and people, and meeting with her trusted filled her days. She paused, staring down at the paper in her hand. Setting it to side, she grabbed the next one. Dimples appeared as a cheeky grin spread across her face. The documents were the marriage contracts, more specifically, Bellatrix and Narcissa's contracts. Both stated a particular clause, which said that they had to continue obeying the ideals of the Black. One of those clauses was that they would not bow to anyone. Could she use this? Would this would be wrong? She placed they aside for another time. Standing, she walked down to tell Remus she was going to check out the Stromthrone Apartments. He smiled, cautioning her to be careful. She flooed over to a shop on Norm Alley, pulling her hood up before she left. Strolling along, she kept her head down. Bustling crowds skipped over her as they scurried like ants. Calls from wizards, drooling like dogs, urges her faster. As she entered the dark cloaked alley, the crowd became darker in mimicking the atmosphere of the alley. Glances were the only sign that people even noticed. Upon reaching the pub, she stopped. Paint was peeling off walls, windows were cracked with broken shutters, and blood stained the ground and door. This place had clearly seen better days. Summoning up her courage, she entered.

The inside was pleasantly different from the outside. A pub claimed the first floor, welcoming with its homey feel. Darkened corners beckoned strangers to explore with the crackling fire urged others to relax. People of various sorts filled the tables and booths, laughter mixing amongst the talking. Letting her hood down, Harmony took a seat by the counter. A mouse haired man slipped up, exhaustedly asking if she needed anything. Giving a sympathetic look, she requested the manager.

"That'd be me, little miss. What can I do ye?" He spoke kindly, though his eyes flickered about. He seemed like a nice man. A flash of amber light his eyes before vanishing. She grinned at him.

"I'm the new Lady Stormthrone. I've been checking in on my holdings, and wanted to see how this place was doing." Deep rumbling enacted from him as his eyes glowed amber. Several others began snarling or sneering at her. Focusing on the manager, she held out her hand ring showing. "Here's my proof." He studied the ring, slowly calm. Waving the others off, he apologized. Apparently over the years, many had tried calming to be a Stormthrone lord or lady. He asked her to follow him. They walked down a dim hallway to a quant, little office. After sitting, Harmony asked about the apartments.

"To be honest, things aren't going so well. Ta Ministry is tryin' ta close us down. I've got people warnin' us with they're comin' to look fer the dark creatures. They've been makin' thing hard too. Like cuttin' our suppliers, or enforcin' bogus laws. Fer the building itself, I keep it in best shape I can but there no way I can keep the out lookin' nice. Alley's just not a nice place. As you seen, first floor be ta pub, second's ta inn rooms, and three 'n up are apartments." Harmony frowned at the mention of the ministry. They're beginning to be a real pain. She could have some of her people help get this place back on its feet. Someone's bound to know a good lawyer. Wow, she really need to name the group.

"Well, mister…" "Jack Smith." "Mister smith, I think we can work something out to get you some help. I'll ask around and get back to you on dealing with the ministry as well as suppliers. I noticed you're also short staffed."

"Aye, no one wants to work here with the raids 'nd all."

"Have you considered offering jobs to some of the tenants?"

"No, though that sounds like a promising idea. I'll ask round." Harmony smiled at the man as they spoke of plans. Harmony would arrange for suppliers and legal help while Jack found some workers. She found that Jack was a werewolf. He grinned at learn Fenrir Greyback supported her. After an hour or so, she left taking the floo to Stromthrone Castle. It was truly a sight. Large stain glass window, darken gray stone, shadows looming, and swirling mist warned gazers to venture else were. A taking a deep breath, Harmony walked toward the main door. Just before she knocked, the door swung open. Red. It was smeared around his lips as though he swiped blindly to answer the door. The liquid, blood she realized, had dripped onto the worn vest he wore.

"Hello, I'm Harmony Potter. I seek to inspect the Castle as the new Lady Stromthrone." The man straightened, a glare beginning to form. Eyes rolled as she held up her hand. Despite the murky lighting, the ring seemed to glow as embers in the night. Something filled the air. Goosebumps raced up her arms as the man before he leaned closer. Copper. Red eyes. Ethereally pale. The man gestured for her to follow him. She waited until he was a few steps ahead. No matter where she looked, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. The vampire gestured her to enter a study. A greasy man looked up from his work. Lips curled up.

"What are you doing in my castle, wench?" As she introduced herself, the man's oily face twisted into an all to wide grin. "Well, Milady. What reason could bring you here? The castle hasn't had problems for decades."

"Where are the creatures? This is supposed to be a haven for them."

"A young lady like you shouldn't worry too much about such things. Several had to be sent away for attacking others. We do not violence against anyone here." He gestured her out the door and down a hallway. The sharp tap of his shoes echoed off the barren walls. Standing so close, she could see the shine of his skin. Worrying her lip, she tried to calm herself. How could she get some distance between them? As they entered a dinner room, an idea swept through. Before the man could continue his words, she interrupted.

"Since several are gone, there must be no harm in speaking to those remaining." The man tripped over his words. He seemed eager to keep her away from the creatures. Ignoring him, she turned to the guard that had been following them. "What's your name and who are the other creatures here?"

"I am Vincent Prince, a vampire. The other creatures staying here are: Anthony Beck, Veela, Howard Grey, Werewolf, and Clark Shadding, Vampire."

"I take it there are no more others within the castle." At Vincent's nod, she turned to the aged man. "You have forced many away. I, as Lady Stormthrone, here by banish you from the castle and its grounds. So mote it be." In a flash the man was gone. She asked Vincent to summon the others to the room. A blond and two brunettes appeared. She grinned at them, explaining what happened and the changes she was bringing. Vincent would take over guest management. Howard would maintain the grounds with Clark taking care of financing and Anthony with decor. She asked the house elves to be ready for varying increases of creatures. Upon explaining that they were welcome to hire help as needed, as long as they don't turn any particular creature away because of bias. With the four men, Harmony explored the castle, finding its five sections. One for the more feral, one for blood needing, one for general housing, one for the gentle natured, and one grand communal area. A library was nestled next to the dinning/ball room. Late in the evening, she firecalled Fenrir and Remus. They agreed to visit tomorrow to help with organizing everything. After bidding goodbye to her new management, she headed home. Tomorrow would be even longer. She would be visiting the Malfoys and Lestranges about the marriage contracts.

 **XXLINEBRAKXX**

 **I'm not even happy with myself. This took forever to write. It 9pm and I forced myself to get it done. Wow, I really need to stop getting distracted reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Malfoys)

**Summer is fun. Finding a job not so much.**

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

Stylish slivers, blues, and grays colored the Malfoy Manor. Harmony stood in a greeting parlor, by the looks of it. Elegant but lavish furniture complemented the décor and gave the impression of great wealth. She hoped the rest of the manor wasn't as stiff and lifeless. Soundlessly the door swung open. Lucius Malfoy. The fair skinned man glared, platinum hair emphasized by his dark robes. Lips drew into a snarl.

"Who do you think you are, Potter? Intruding on another's home." He was livid. The girl who lived showing up in his home uninvited. Absently, he wondered if he'd have a chance to turn her over to the dark lord. "Your celebrity status won't save you from this."

"No. Being the new Lady Black will though." She enjoyed the stunned look upon his face. How come Draco never managed to learn the skill of keeping emotion in check was beyond. Lucius was barely showing any surprise other than widening of the eyes. As he pulled his wits together, Harmony willed the Black ring to appear. After sighing, he beckoned her to follow.

The dining room was as elegant as the rest of the manor she'd seen though it bore a lighter mood. Narcissa and Draco were seated on either side of the head of the table.

"Darling what disturbed…" her voice died off as she caught sight of Harmony. Draco snarled, eyes flashing. He asked what Potter was doing here. Lucius answered, telling that she had the ring. Their faces betrayed nothing of their opinions on the matter. An uneasy silence settled over them as they wait for one to make a move.

"What brings you here as Lady Black?" Lucius tone was polite if not a little forced.

"I am here checking in on the marriage contract and it inform you of certain clauses you may be breaking."

"What clause is in question?"

"The clause is one of the three tenants followed by the House of Black. The specific one state _We shall not bow to another._ It's appears that the dark mark breaks this clause."

"What can we do? I know not a way to remove the mark nor a way to get around the clause." Narcissa looked worried, hand upon her husband's arm. Draco shifted between looking at his parents and glaring at the table.

"That has a simple solution. The Dark Lord should be able to remove it. As for he demands, no doubt he'll want to know who I am, say that I'm seeking out the truth of both sides ideals and will decide once I know them."

"I'll do as you ask though I cannot guarantee anything."

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

Clack. Clack. It was unnerving how his shoes echoed as he passed through the shadowed hall. Dark wooden double doors loomed before him. The Dark Lord would be most displeased about what he had to say. The door swung open. He slipped inside, dipping into a bow.

"Milord, I bring urgent news." Blood red eyes flickered up to glare.

"It had better be. What could bring you to interrupt my meeting?" the anger lacing the voice nearly made him shiver. Straightening, he answered quickly.

"There is a new head of the Black House. A lady to be precise." It was then that he noticed several other death eaters within the room. His master was plotting something.

"Who is it? You told me your son would be taking the title."

"I was unaware that Sirius had named an heir. It is Potter."

"POTTER! That blasted brat is always getting in the way."

"I'm afraid it gets worse, milord. Potter was gracious enough to inform me that the dark mark breaks my marriage contract. If I don't get it remove before Draco turns sixteen, my magic will disappear."

"How? The previous lord never minded."

"The mark breaks a clause that states we shall not bow to another. It was also never place on the previous lord, just his wife."

"I will summon you later to remove the mark. Now I will need to change my plans. Potter will need to die sooner."

"She may not need to die at all. The girl is disillusioned with Dumbledore. She had asked after our ideals."

"Is that so? A Golden girl not so golden."

"Indeed milord. I plan on explaining our ideals to her during our next meeting."

"Good. Sway her to our side, Lucius. She has a deal of political power that would be useful."

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

 **I finished this chapter finally, though it is a little short. There is a poll for Harmony's pairing. Options are: Draco, Neville/, no pairing, or other.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. So, for the pole we have:**

 **Draco – 8**

 **Bill or Charlie – 3**

 **Weasley Twins – 2**

 **Neville – 2**

 **Blaise – 1**

 **PlotBunnies4u – Interesting idea for the court. Pointing fingers at certain practices will happen. I could totally see that happening to Umbridge.**

 **Guests – To one, Thanks for voting. To another, thanks for commenting about her stuff.**

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

Harmony huffed as she flopped down on her bed. She was in her within Peverell castle. It was decorated in dark grays, greens, and some brown. The bed was a queen and settle along the back wall. Book cases lined the side walls, framing a fire place on one side. A desk was placed close to the full wall book case. The desk was covered in papers.

She need to finish going over laws, holdings, and contracts. So far, she was appalled by the amount of laws decimating creatures. Lucius had requested a meeting. He explained he wished to discuss the dark cause as well as provide protection for dealing with the Lestranges. The Goblins had informed her that they were auditing the accounts of those who had stolen from her. Dobby had retrieved her cloak, and wand. He told her he had transferred the tracking spells to a stick and left it in a swamp.

Settling on the couch to read the letter from the Goblins about her finances. They had tracked all the money and began informing the people of the audits being done on their accounts. They would soon find themselves without money and desperately needing a job. Harmony couldn't stop her laughter at the thought of Granger working a low pay. The girl would be furious, most likely getting herself fired.

Standing, she wrote a reply to Lucius and one to the goblins. She asked the goblins to pursue those involved in the theft. She also wished, if possible, that the thieves work off what isn't reclaimed. To Lucius, she wrote she'd listen to what he had to say over dinner and inquired if he was on Friday.

After sending her letters, Harmony headed down to a sitting room. Neville, Luna, and the twins were chatting quietly within.

"Alright guys, we need to discuss what will be happening soon. We have a Wizengamot meeting in about a week and half. Neville, I would like it if you join me in taking the seats. I would also like it if your grandmother acts as regent for the Stormthrone seat." Neville grinned, nodding his acceptance. He said he would speak with Augustus about it.

"I can get daddy to print articles about the unfairness of creature laws," Luna offered. "While not many take the Quibbler seriously, it will get to some people."

"That's wonderful, Luna. We need to get information to someone. Someone should start talking. Twins, I want you to create a guide book of sort to offer to muggleborns. I want them to have a source of information that is bias against creatures." Luna gave one of her whimsical looks while the twins mock saluted. The twins began talking with Luna about muggleborns to work with on the guide and facts about creatures. Neville settled next to Harmony. They discussed laws that needed to be changed.

The most recent one was a law forbidding werewolves from selling handmade goods. It would be a disaster and only increase the number of werewolves without wolfbane. She never understood how people could be so stupid or greedy. The more she thought of it, the angrier she got. She snapped out of it when several objects smashed into a wall. She really needed to control her temper.

Upon the end of their discussion, Neville head home to prepare for tomorrow's meeting. It was sure to be frustrating. She wondered what color she could get Dumbledore to turn. Pushing those thoughts away, she strolled to a sitting room to speak with Lucius.

By the end of it, she understood why Voldemort was always so short with the man. He spent most of the time groveling. What she got, from around the groveling, was that the dark sought to separate the worlds completely. They also wanted to reinforce traditions that Dumbledore changed. They were promising ideas, though poorly executed. The only one she had problems with was cutting themselves off from the muggle world. They ought to adapt muggle things to the wizarding world. She would have to see. Finally, she told Lucius she would not join Voldemort so long as he killed mindlessly.

 **XXLINEBREAKXX**

 **That's the chapter this time. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
